Made You Look
by racefh853629
Summary: After "The 34th Floor", Adam makes a phone call to a good friend...


A/N: I don't own CSI:NY, CSI, CBS, or any other known entity. This story falls within the realm of "Secrets of a Past Life," but it's not necessary to read that before this. All you need to know is that Greg Sanders and Adam Ross are best friends from college. This story takes place after the events of NY's "The 34th Floor" and references CSI's "Play With Fire." I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review. :)

* * *

Made You Look

Adam heaved an annoyed sigh as he finished his story. "Gah."

On the other end of the speakerphone, Greg snickered softly.

"It's not funny, man." Adam scratched his beard before nervously looking around. "What if it's true?"

"Hell, with half of the stuff we pulled in college, it probably should be," Greg said thoughtfully.

Adam groaned. "You're not helping."

Greg chuckled quietly. "Adam, come on. I'm sure she was just kidding. Besides, didn't you once try to apply to the FBI lab? That's probably how she got your information. And if there is a file, it's probably one that says how awesome you are at your job. So relax."

"Relax?" Adam looked around again before leaning in toward his phone. "She's former FBI, and who knows why she left? She's too good at reading all of us. And I'm sure Danny thinks I'm freaking paranoid."

"You _are_ freaking paranoid."

Adam sighed. "Still not helping."

Greg sighed softly, and Adam could just see him lounging in a chair at work. "Look, most FBI agents these days, they're trained to help profile. Us too. That's the world we live in. And all she had to do was look into you to find your birth certificate, and your parent's names. And as for anything else you're worried about, you really are just being paranoid. I promise."

"You don't even know her."

"Oh, I know, but I'm sure if you turn around, you'll find that she's been standing behind you this whole time."

Adam quickly spun around, but found no one there.

Greg laughed. "Made you look."

Adam frowned. "Not funny."

"Oh, I thought so. Man, I wish I could've seen your face."

"You're a dick."

"Oh, come on," Greg said. "You would've done the same thing to me."

"Yeah, well, Ecklie's behind you," Adam said.

"Nice try. It's actually Ray who's here. And he says hi."

"Tell him hi back."

Greg relayed the message before asking, "So, you don't like her, then?"

"I didn't say that," Adam replied.

"Ohhh, so you _do_ like her."

"Okay, I didn't say _that_, either."

Greg clicked his tongue. "Adam, Adam. Didn't we already learn our lesson?"

"Okay, A, that was a mistake. B, that was Stella. And C, that was two colleagues in a vulnerable moment during a difficult time."

"And D, at least it wasn't Lindsay?" Greg chuckled again before Adam heard a muffled, "I'll explain later."

"More like D, at least it wasn't Flack's sister," Adam said. "I'd rather deal with a pissed off Danny than a pissed off Flack."

"He's not so bad."

"Because you haven't seen him pissed."

"Fair enough."

Adam sighed softly. "How is any of this helping?"

"You tell me," Greg replied.

"It's really not," Adam said. "You're mocking everything I say."

"I'm sorry about that. But I also don't know what to say besides hang in there. It'll get better."

Adam scoffed quietly.

"You'll get used to her," Greg clarified. "She sounds like she's fun and gonna keep you on your toes. You need that. Especially since I'm in Vegas."

"Yeah, don't think I really need that," Adam said. "What, with Danny and Flack and Lindsay and Hawkes. Oh, and Mac too sometimes, but you never freaking know when he's kidding!"

"Maybe _you_ don't. But you also might wanna make sure he's not behind you either. He's sneaky like that."

Adam glanced around again.

"Seriously, Adam, you need to relax," Greg said. "Not everyone's out to get you."

"Just most people," Adam replied.

"You really _are_ paranoid."

Adam smiled softly. "No, but it is fun to mess with you."

Greg snorted quietly. "You keep that up, I know a few good institutions out there. And out here. I'm equal opportunity."

Adam chuckled. "I'd rather go someplace warm. Like Hawaii."

"Yeah, but if you're recommending places, I'm sure you're sane enough."

"True."

"Besides, I'm sure someone there would have you committed before I do. Maybe even Jo. By the way, hi Flack."

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, okay. Nice try. Hey, Sara, good to see you."

"Adam?" Flack said behind him.

Adam jumped, turning around quickly as Greg chuckled slightly.

"Who're you talking to?"

"Greg. Flack."

"We've met," the two said simultaneously.

"How are you, Detective?" Greg asked.

"Not too bad," Flack replied. "Yourself?"

"I'm good. Listen, Adam, I gotta get going, because Catherine's coming in with our assignments soon, but hang in there, alright? It'll be fine."

"Thanks, Greg," Adam said.

"Alright," Greg said. "I gotta go. I'll catch you later."

"Alright. Be safe, man."

"Yeah, you too. Especially if someone's gonna start murdering people in your crime lab."

"Says the guy who blew up his own lab."

Flack arched his eyebrows, looking at Adam.

"That wasn't me," Greg defended. "That was Catherine."

"Excuses, excuses," Adam quipped. "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

The two hung up, and Adam turned to Flack.

"Blew up the lab?" Flack asked.

"Accident," Adam replied. "Explosive chemical, hot plate accidentally on. Greg was lucky."

Flack nodded. "I see."

"Can I get something for you?"

"I was looking for some results for Mac…"

"Blue folder on the desk by the door."

Flack walked over, picking up aforementioned object. "Thanks."

"No problem." Adam turned back to the computer, typing a few words.

Flack hesitated by the door. "Greg's the one with the twins, right?" he asked. "Your godchildren?"

"Yeah," Adam replied, turning around.

"How're they doing?"

"Mostly good. Caden's still a handful, but Alexa's doing well."

Flack nodded. "Good to know."

"Yeah. I'm afraid I need to fly out there, though, and teach Caden how to play hockey properly. You know, five minutes of fighting per one minute of playing, that kind of thing."

Flack chuckled softly. "Yeah. Next time you talk to them, tell them I say hey."

"Will do."

Flack waved the folder at Adam as he left, and the younger man went back to his computer screen and his work.

THE END


End file.
